The Broken Girl And The Stubborn Boy
by AstroZombies
Summary: Two people who barly had any care from the world come together when they need someone. [DeidaraSakura]
1. Accidents

_Astro Zombies  
The Broken Girl & The Stubborn Boy_

_I do not own Naruto,_

_  
italic - Reading something, or lyrics to a song  
bold - Some little hints to readers_

_------------------------------_

**Heart broken, more than once.  
They didn't care for her,  
They never did care for her,  
She knew there wasn't care anymore...**

She sat outside her house, back against the small building, knee's pulled up to her chest as she stared out to sky above the other houses across the street from her. She sighed, resting her chin on her knee. She could hear them arguing from inside, her fathers loud voice booming over her mother's gentle voice that sounded pretty harsh from having to scream. She reached her hands up to cover her ears from the noise 'Please stop,' she thought to herself, pleading with destiny that they would stop fighting, but destiny wasn't on her side as she heard her mom give a scream as her father once again hit her.

The tears flowed from her emerald green eyes as she tried to block out the noise, but it didn't work. It never worked for her,

Not far from the side of Konoha she lived at, a boy sighed as he sat on the worn out couch in his apartment, his body hanging halfway on and halfway off, his arm dangling off the couch as he hit a button on the remote, watching the tv flick from one channel to the next. It wouldn't be long until his father came home, drunk like usual. Finally finding the channel that listed the tv guide, he let the remote fall from his hands, and at the same time it collided with the floor, the door was thrown open as his fathers large form staggered into the house. He didn't look up from the tv as he father made his way into the kitchen.

'Drinking more,' he thought before he pulled himself off the couch and made his way upstairs to his room, walking into his room he plopped himself on his bed before pulling a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, placing one in his mouth before tossing the pack across the room where it hit the wall and slid to the floor. He than pushed himself onto his back as he stared up at the blank ceiling, reaching his hand randomly on the desk becides his bed for his lighter.

'School tomorrow..' his mind brought up, trying to start a conversation with himself. He gave a slight glare as he lit his cigarette "Ya ya.." he replyed to his mind.

**His father didn't care,  
He cared for himself more,  
Himself and his alcohol,  
He wanted someone to care again...**

She groaned at the sound of the 'beep, beep' of her alarm clock. Pushing the object off the spot it sat, she listened to it crash onto the floor before turning to face the other way, cuddeling herself deeper into the blankets, but sadly no would allow her a peaceful sleep.

"Sakura!" her fathers voice called from outside the door. She sighed 'Guess I'll have to get up..' she thought to herself, rolling over and getting out of bed "I'm up!" she snapped before getting ready for school

On the other side, the boy had already grabbed his bag, slinging it over his shoulder. He made no wave or anything to his father who knelt besides the toilet, puking up whatever remained from last night. He walked out of his house, climbing onto the black harley that sat out front waiting for him. "Let's go un," he muttered to himself, pulling the black helmet over his head, a slight smirk on his face as his fingers brushed against the snake painted on the side of it before his hands grabbed onto the handles and he was off in a flash.

By now Sakura had finished changing, looking at herself in the mirror, running a quick hand through her pink hair wondering if she should put it up or just leave it "C'mon Sakura can't miss school!" her mothers voice called in as she gently tapped her fingers on the door. Sakura sighed, her hair down would have to do. "Yes mother," she said before walking out to her mother.

Green eyes that matched her own stared back at her, the only diffrence was the large black and blue mark around her mothers left eye. Sakura was about to reach her hand up to touch it, but as if she already did it her mother flinched and quickly walked away from her. Sakura sighed as she watched her mother before quickly leaving for school.

**Mother always shamefully put down,  
It only broke her more,  
She knew her mother cared some bit,  
But her care was covered by fear**

"Hey Forehead!" a loud voice greeted as Sakura walked halfway down the street, she replaced her frown with a smile, her eyes looking over the blonde that walked over to her "Ino-pig," she greeted back before both girls smiled at each other and gave each other a hug. They both started walking side by side for school. Sakura laughed and smiled, even though inside she was only being torn into smaller and smaller pieces.

In a flash both girls skirts fluttered in the wind as a motorcycle quickly fly by, Ino glared down the street "Slow down asshole!" she screamed shaking her fist. Sakura smiled as she flattened down her skirt "Hate to meet whoever that was," she muttered to Ino. The blonde gave one of thoes 'Ho ho ho' laughs before smirking "Hopefully if we do we can teach them a little lesson," she said cracking her knuckles.

As he continued up the street he didn't pay much attention to the treat made to him from a girl with blonde hair, 'fuck them' he thought as he saw the school starting to loom up, and where his friends always met, he could seem the black and red blurs that stood on the other side of the street across from the school. Pulling up, he took his helmet off to flash his friends one of his famous smirks. "Deidara-sempai!" one of the boys greeted rushing over to try to put him in a death grip the smaller boy called a 'hug'.

He ducked away from it, kneeling down next to his bike to put his lock on it from assholes who would think to try and steal his only transportation.

**Because of his attitude,  
He was always bullied,  
Though he didn't much give a crap,  
But if it was on his art, he had to have a say in it**

"Hey theres Tenten and Hinata!" Ino called with a smile as she pointed to two girls that stood under a Sakura tree in the school yard. Sakura smiled before running over to them, not even paying attention to the street as she made her way "Sakura!" Ino gave a scream as she saw a car heading her way, already late to stop. Sakura turned at her friends voice, eyes widened at the sight of the car that was coming closer.

"Whats that girl thinking?!" One of Deidara's buddy's yelled pointing to a girl that stood in the way of a car. Deidara gritted his teeth before running out, tackling the girl and letting them roll along the street before the car could make contact, but Deidara could hears it's wheels give a screech as the person stoped to atleast make sure no one was injured.

'Damn,' he thought looking at his arm that had taken all the weight as it hit the concrete from their fall. Moving his fingers he gave a flinch as the pain went right up his arm. Sakura's eyes were shut tight as her fingers had almost a death grip on Deidara's shirt. She could hear feet making their way over "Sakura are you alright?" she heard Ino's worried voice as she kneeled down next to her and Deidara

Sakura finally let her eyes open as she looked up to Ino before looking at the glare that was boring into her head from the boy that had saved her "What the hell were you thinking?!" he snapped to her as he sat up, examining his arm. She couldn't help but glare back "Why are you yelling at me?!" she snapped back. Ino gave a sigh running a hand through her hair "C'mon Sakura we're going to miss class," she said helping her friend to her feet.

"Hey are you guys okay?" A man ran over, his eyes looking at Sakura and Deidara "Your the asshole driver arn't you?" Ino questioned before glaring "Why don't you watch where you drive!" she snapped shaking a fist at him. The man glared back "Your friend was the one who ran in front of my car!" he snapped back also shaking a fist at her. Sakura sighed grabbing Ino by the back of the shirt and dragging her off kicking and screaming.

"Girls.." the man muttered before looking to Deidara "You alright?" he asked. Deidara smirked "My arm un." he told him

**The first time they met,  
Was a bit of a problem,  
Neither of them knew they would get close,  
**

The man looked at Deidara's arm "Want me to take you in to your school nurse?" he asked. Deidara shook his head "Nah..I can make it on my own.." he muttered standing. He watched one of his buddies walking over "Don't worry Sasori I'll be fine," he reasured the other boy who was looking over his arm. Sasori crossed his arms "I wan't worried.." he muttered. Deidara laughed shaking his head "Ya ya, you say that now un," he muttered before he started walking to the school.

The guy from the car stared before going back to his car. "Whoever that girl was, she was dumb," Sasori muttered as he walked behind Deidara. "Heh, she's got some manners too..Didn't even say thanks for me saving her un." he told Sasori. The red head rolled his eyes "C'mon before your injury get's to your head.." he muttered walking faster.

**Both had never really crossed paths until that accident,  
But after that..  
Paths started to form**

"Well it's a surprise to see you here," a woman joked around as she watched Deidara walk into her office. He gave a small laugh "Like I wound stop coming to see the woman who tended to my every accident," he told her as he sat down on the small bed like some kind of routine. She quickly started to get to work on healing his arm.

"So what happened this time?" she asked him looking up for a split second before working on his arm again. He sighed "Stupid girls and not watching the street before they walk," he told her. She gave a small giggle before patting his arm "Good thing it isn't broken or anything," she said. He laughed "If it was broken than I'd have difficulties with my drawlings," he said. She shook her head walking over to her desk as she grabbed a pen and started to scribble something down on a slip of paper.

"Well, you might have pain from moving your fingers, so I wouldn't take the chances of drawling right away..Maybe give it a few days to rest, who knows, maybe you can train the other hand to also be good with drawling," she said before holding out the slip of paper to him "Here's your note if your late for class, it also tells your teacher to not give you too many writing assignments," she told him.

**The only thing he cared for,  
Was his art which was the only thing he was good at,  
Sure he was good at other things,  
But his art was the only thing he could be truely content with**

Sakura sighed as she rested her forehead against her desk, it was a good thing her first class her teacher was always late or else she would have been scolded for coming in a bit late. She heard the chair's legs next to her screech against the floor as it was pulled out before the 'plop' of a bag was heard as it hit the floor.

"Sa-ku-ra-chan!" a loud voice called out, and she cringed at it. "Naruto," she mumbled into the desk, which all he heard was 'Narafu'. He gave a smile as he leaned back in his chair, bringing the two front leg's up as he crossed his arms behind his head. He blinked when he noticed a rip in the side of her shirt showing a bit of her skin "Sakura you have a rip in your shirt," he told her springing up, causing the chairs front leg's to slam down and he went sailing into his desk.

Sakura blinked at what he said and moved her head off the desk to look down at her shirt, and like he said, there was a rip staring back at her as if taunting her.

**Naruto was Sakura's best friend becides Ino,  
He was the one who seemed to read her easily,  
And truthfully, he seemed to be the only one who cared,  
So he was almost like an older brother to her**

"it must have been from that accident.." she muttered. Rubbing his face where it hit the desk, Naruto raised an eyebrow "Accident?"

Sakura blushed in embaressment "Oh ya..I um..Kind of wasn't watching where I was going and almost got hit by a car," she said giving him a smile as if what she told him didn't really bother her. His blue eyes widened "Sakura!" he yelled jolting out of his seat, causing everyone to look at him and Sakura.

She sank down in her seat, trying to ignore the other students staring "Naruto sit down.." she muttered. He blinked looking around before sitting back down "Are you hurt?" he asked her. She shook her head "This kid pulled me away before I got hit," she reasured him. He nodded "Who was it?" he asked her. She groaned "Naruto what is this 20 questions? I don't know who it was and I really don't care!" she snapped before pulling a book out of her bag and flipping to the middle of it, reading whatever sentence came to her first.

**Sakura truely didn't think the accident was that big of a deal,  
And she didn't really think being saved was that big of a deal as well**

"Geez..Maybe thats why Sasuke isn't here, he took of my best friends brain," Naruto grumbled before leaning back in his seat again and talking to the other person sitting on his other side. Sakura sighed, running a hand through her pink locks as she read the sentence that stared back at her.

_"Who was that girl you were just talking to?" her eyes glistened with tears as she stared into his bright blue eyes. He sighed rubbing the back of his neck "It was just a friend, you know I wouldn't do anything to hurt you." he told her. She shook her head "How can I believe you? Everyone told me you were the type to cheat, I just didn't want to believe it.." she said a tear running down her cheek before she clenched her eyes shut._

She was about to walk away when his hand grabbed onto her wrist. He pulled her into a tight embrace, his arms wrapped tightly around her waist as if she would dissapear in his grip. His face nuzzled gently against her hair "You and I promished each other we'd trust each other, I've kept no lie from you," he pulled away so that his hands were now on her hips, his eyes staring back at hers. "No lie can be kept from you, you are an angel and I am letting go of everything for you," he told her before leaning down.

Her eyes slowly closed as his face slowly got closer to hers, at the touch of his lips against hers in a gentle kiss she threw her arms around her neck.

"You are an angel and I am letting go of everything for you.." Sakura whispered as she shut the book, she gave a small smile "Did you say something Sakura?"

**When she was bothered,  
She let herself read of the stories she wished would come true  
She always found herself quoting the lines she wished were said to her once**

"No Naruto, you must be hearing things," she said giving him a smile. He blinked but nodded with a smile "Kakashi-sensei is being really late today," he told her nodding his head to the front of the classroom where their gray haired teacher was still missing. Sakura's brows furrowed in thought "Maybe he's sick and forgot to let the principal know.." she replied to him.

All heads turned to when the door opened, expecting their teacher to walk in with an excuse, but instead in walked Deidara, bandages wrapped around his arm as he walked to the back where he sat with a boy with red eyes. "That's him," Sakura whispered to Naruto. The blonde blinked "Who?"

"The one who saved me from the car," Naruto's eyes widened before he got up from his seat. "Naruto where are you going?" she asked grabbing onto his wrist to stop him. He laughed "I'm going to thank him since apparently you didn't," he told her ripping his arm out of her grasp.

**Naruto was the only one who didn't want to get on the bad side of people,  
Especially someone he didn't know,  
Who could beat him up at any minute**

Deidara looked up from his conversation when a spikey blonde haired boy bounced up to him and the red eyed boy. He raised an eyebrow "Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I just came to thank you." he told him. Deidara, more confused, scrunched his face up "Thank me for what, did I like, give you lunch money or something?" he asked. Naruto laughed before shaking his head "No you saved my friend Sakura," he said pointing his thumb in Sakura's direction who turned her face away as if she wasn't watching.

Deidara laughed "Ah the girl who almost got hit by the car.." he said her face coming back to him. He shrugged "It's no problem, but pinky there better watch where she walks next time un," he told Naruto. The hyper boy nodded before giving a wave and going back to his seat next to Sakura.

"He called me pinky.." she growled low enough for Naruto to hear. He smiled patting her on the back "Well atleast it isn't anything about your forehead," he told her in a comforting way, only to get glared at. "Naruto..Sometimes I wonder how we became friends.." she grumbled

**Sakura was very affected by nicknames she got  
She was made fun of a lot,  
And it wasn't common for a girl to have pink hair  
And a large forehead**


	2. We're Partners

_Astro Zombies_

_The Broken Girl & The Stubborn Boy_

_I do not own Naruto,_

_italic - Reading something, or lyrics to a song_

_bold - Some little hints to readers_

_----------_

**Sometimes he wished school would go faster**

**Wished life would go by in a blur**

"So, you saved some innocent little girl?" Deidara looked away from Naruto and Sakura to his friend with the red eyes. He gave a small chuckle, scratching the back of his head with his not injured arm. "I thought it'd be better than hearing about some girl dying from being stupid."

His friend smirked, his eyes watching the girl talking to her blonde friend "I think your getting soft Deidara," he said.

By than the door opened again, and already it was almost time for the bell to go off for the next class.

"Sorry I'm late, there seemed to be a traffic jam up the street, and when I got out of my car to find out, we discovered there was a large crowd of cows going across the street." A gray haired man stood in the classroom doorway, he was wearing a dark blue suit, and a dark blue mask went over his face, covering his mouth and his left eye.

"Kakashi-sensei.." A girl sitting two seats in front of Deidara spoke up, "We're in the city, why would there be cows?" she questioned their teacher. He stood for a bit, staring at her, before pretty much ignoring her question as he walked to his desk.

"Well, I see I barly have enough time to give you all your assignment. But I do have time to tell you all that you have a project to do." he flashed the peace sign while everyone in the class gave a groan.

"Will we have partners?" the same girl from before asked. Kakashi nodded "I set up all the partners three days from now."

**Kakashi wasn't like most teachers**

**He tended to lie a bit more than some teachers did**

**And he was always late, coming up with some excuse**

**Which he thought up before he walked into the room**

Sakura ignored Kakashi as he called out names, giving them their partners, she read her book, too focused in it to notice anything really around her.

"Naruto will be paired up with Hinata," Kakashi's voice called out, Sakura looked over to her best friend, who looked a bit shocked to not be working with her, he pouted, looking to her "Maybe he'll switch us if you don't like your partner," he said before standing up and walking over to the girl three seats from Deidara.

Sakura sighed, looking back to her book 'As long as I don't get that creep that helped me...Or his brother' she looked to the back of the room, looking at the boy with the red eyes. He looked so much like his brother 'Sasuke-kun, why did you leave me and Naruto?'

**A year back Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto had been inseprable**

**But Sasuke's parents saw it better he went to a catholic school**

**They thought that a catholic school was better for him**

**When in truth they didn't like him hanging with Sakura and Naruto**

"Sakura will be paired with Deidara," Kakashi called out.

Sakura didn't look up from her book, never hearing who she was partnered with. She heard the chair next to her being pulled out, she didn't look up though.

_"I'm sorry I doubted you," she clung to him as his teeth gently nibbled on the sensetive skin on her neck, right over her pulse that beat faster with every little thing he did to her body._

"How can you girls read something like that?" someone asked from next to Sakura, and at the feel of warm breath on Sakura's neck she jumped up, the book tumbeling from her hands and hitting the floor. Her chest heaved as she looked over to the blonde as he bent down, retreaving her book that had landed by his feet.

"Here you are," he said handing it to her, which she took a bit harshly away from him. "What are you doing over here?" she asked putting the book with all her other school stuff. He smiled, leaning back in his seat "We're partners, but you were too busy in your sex to hear that."

She glared at him, feeling her face heat up from what he said "Like I'd want to be partners with you." she grumbled and stood as the bell went off. He shrugged, standing up as well "Deny it all you want, but we're partners." he grabbed her wrist, pulling her hand towards him where he scribbled something with pen down on her hand.

"Hopefully we can work on this project soon, I need to keep up my grades, and it's a good thing I got such a smart girl to help." he flashed her a small wink before he walked over to Sasuke's brother and both of them walked out of the room.

**Deidara wasn't really failing at work**

**He had the intelligence to pass**

**He just never felt like doing the work**

"That jerk!" Sakura was venting as she walked down the hallway with Naruto walking a few feet behind her, afraid of her turning around and punching him in the face.

"How Kakashi just up and go and leave me with that...That...Urgh!" she grabbed fistfulls of her pink hair, tugging at it till her scalp hurt. Naruto sighed, ever since they had left Kakashi's class Sakura had been in a bad mood. On their way now to gym, Naruto felt sorry for the boy that Sakura was yelling about,

'Do we have gym with him?' Naruto questioned himself, thinking of all the boys he remembered messing around with in the boys locker room. Sure enough, he remembered the blonde boy and his red haired friend.

"Hopefully we don't have dodge ball," he muttered aloud, Sakura blinked, looking back at him "Did you say something Naruto?" she questioned. His eyes widened, he shook his head "No, no nothing Sakura." he said putting his hands up. She looked at him for a few minutes before nodding as they walked into the gym.

"I'll see you in a bit," she called to him with a wave before she ran off to the girls locker room.

**Naruto sure was protective of Sakura**

**But sometimes he feared the power inside her tiny body**

**She could be pretty tough when she was angry**

**And so, he feared for anyone who was on Sakura's bad side**

Sakura smiled as she walked into the locker room "Hello Sakura," a girl with brown buns on top of her head greeted Sakura with her shirt halfway over her head. Sakura smiled, walking over to the locker next to her's, dialing in the combination

"How are you TenTen?" she asked. The girl smiled "Nothing, I've had a rough day," she paused putting her shirt into the locker and pulling out her gym shirt. "Your not injured from what happened this morning?" she asked remembering the whole car deal

"Nope, not a scratch on me..Though it did ruin my good shirt," Sakura said as she took off her shirt, examining the hole in it. She gave a pout before putting it into her locker and pulling out her gym shirt "Well, luckily that guy moved you before you got something worse than a hole in your shirt." TenTen said with a smile as she put on her gym shorts before shutting her locker.

Sakura groaned "Don't even remind me."

**TenTen wasn't that close of a friend**

**But she was there for Sakura when Ino was busy over boys**

**With TenTen's boyish attitude**

**She always knew how to help Sakura with problems dealing with guys**

TenTen giggled, sitting down and waiting for Sakura to figure dressing, her eyes looking over her gym shoes. "Fucking Kakashi gave me him as my partner for a project," she grumbled, forgetting about Deidara scribbeling something on her hand as she was tying her shoes.

"Whats that?" TenTen questioned pointing. Sakura blinked, turning her palm up, her face paled

_(609)273-5928_

_Call me sometime_

_We'll make some sexy plans for this project_

_- Dei_

"I think I'm gonna puke," she grumbled moving her hand away from her face. TenTen read the message and smirked "New boy in your life?" she asked with a giggle. Sakura shook her head "More like new boy thats going to get beat up."

"Forget him Sakura, just have him fail and work on the project yourself," TenTen said, shutting Sakura's locker for her and pushing her friend out of the girls locker room. The walked over to Naruto who stood with a boy with a brown ponytail.

Naruto had his eyes shut tight 'Make sure he doesn't see Sakura-chan, he won't be able to have kids' he repeated in his mind as Sakura and TenTen walked over "Hey Naruto, Shikamaru." TenTen greeted with a smile. Naruto opened his eyes and smiled at her, Shikamaru just sighed "This is such a drag.."


End file.
